Where Angels Lie
by I NEED GAMES
Summary: A lost soul, seeking forgiveness, a broken heart, seeking comfort, two people who had nothing in common find peace with each other. This is my 1st fic so be kind. ALL HAIL GAAHINA!
1. Memories

**This is me...the author...so see i'm just starting all of this now, so please, pardon if my writing isn't up too par. So anyways, i'm hoping you all will enjoy this cause...THIS IS AMONG MY MOST FAVOURTIE PARINGS MAAAAN...so yeah...enjoy. Mind though i tried to keep the characters as close to their original personalities in the show and manga...**

* * *

The forest surrounding Konoha at nights were wonderful, the crickets playing their little songs as pools of moonlight managed to break through the canopy. To most of people, the forest would have been a wonderful fantasy of the night. Not to Sakabu No Gaara, to him the tiresome noise of those insects irked him. However, the peace between Suna and their new found allies were far more important then his petty disregard for a bug. Temari ordered him and his brother, Kankuro, to go to Konoha and discuss with the Hokage on matters of defense. Behind the veil though, Temari just wanted Gaara to get a break from the papers the village elders kept giving him too handle. Though he didn't show it, he loved his sister dearly.

In the past, he recalled how he loathed his entire family, how he loathed the world. The demon within him warped Gaara from the happy young child he was at first into a being of pure malice and unquenchable rage. He murdered people with glee, their blood making him ecstatic, and their screams, a wonderful symphony and him, the composer. It wasn't till he was defeated by Naruto that he realized what he had done to all those people and ever since then desired to change. He even became the Kage of his village to make amends with his people. At first, Shukaku was still making it hard for him, until the fateful day the Akatsuki released the demon within him. It was at that moment that Gaara had died and saw what lay before him, darkness. He felt so alone at that moment and he knew he deserved it, punishment for all the lives he had taken in cold blood, this black abyss.

However, Gaara felt warmth in his body and quickly, the darkness disappeared and only a light that blinded him appeared. When it dispersed, the first thing he saw was that pink haired friend of Naruto and within her arms, Chiyo, the lady who gave his life for Gaara. The moment he saw Chiyo's limp lifeless body, he felt a guilt that none could ever comprehend. Another life he took, another soul he could never bring back. A single tear fell from his eyes that day and he swore that he wouldn't let another person die for him. He softened after that and was relatively more kind to everyone, especially his sister and brother whom he had mistreated for so many years. Even so, he still felt the same darkness creep around him, reminding him of what was his true fate in the end.

"Hello, Gaara, are you there?" Kankuro asked, looking at his brother inquisitively Gaara quickly snapped out of his train of thought, glaring at his elder brother for interrupting him. "Yes," he asked coolly, not breaking the stare. Kankuro was slightly chilled by his brother's voice, but quickly laughed, realizing how spaced out his younger brother could be. "Well, if ya' haven't noticed, were right in front of the gates of Konoha," he said, pointing towards the huge gateways. Gaara, noticing this, mentally scolded himself for him being so unperceptive and passed Kankuro who was smiling at him childishly. At times, his elder brother was such an imbecile, even though he was his imbecile.

There was an escort waiting, some ANBU agents who were meant to ensure Gaara's safety in Konoha. With the lost of the Shukaku, Gaara's sand had lost its sentience and thus he was exposed. He didn't feel that way however for his years of trying to be killed by the assassins his late father sent out to kill him and the lack of sleep has heightened his senses to a quite frightening level. Even so, Tsunade would have none of it. The fact that Gaara practically died eight months ago have made her edgy whenever he had a meeting the young Kage. Gaara didn't think much as they walked to the Hokage, instead closing his eyes and letting his mind drifting off yet again. Kankuro and the ninja's escorting him didn't notice a certain red robed Kazekage was wandering away, his mind lost from reality.

As Gaara walked down a street, he finally grew fed up with how long it took to get to the Hokage's tower. "Kankuro, I grow impatient with this…how far are we?" Gaara asked, hiding the signs of frustration very well. No reply came, further pushing Gaara patience. "Kankuro!" he said, restraining himself from letting his emotions get the better of him. When no reply came Gaara finally opened his eye to see no Kankuro, no ANBU. The streets around him were empty and desolate, the silence being his only friend. Gaara was soon aware of his current situation and he was annoyed with himself for letting this happen. He was in a village which he knew as well as a new born baby. Lost and alone, Gaara just took the initiative and continued down the street he was on, letting the shadows of the night be his companions.

There was a level of serenity of the scene, his light footsteps being the only thing that was heard as the dim lights of the street lamps made the shadows play. Gaara, falling prey to how quiet his surroundings were, let his mind wander again; letting the images of those he killed play around in his head. Most of them were the assassins his father sent to murder him, when suddenly, there were a few that appeared from the depth of his conscience. The first was his uncle Yashamaru, the man who tore his entire childhood apart. He always thought that his uncle loved him, that he'd protect him from harm, but the night when the truth finally appeared, when the veil was lifted and Gaara saw what he truly was, it shattered him to the core, even now the pieces still scattered. The next was Chiyo, the lady who took and gave back his life. She was the reason the Shukaku was his curse and he hated her for that. But then, when Gaara finally saw her sacrifice for him, and the reason she did it, the hatred was soon replaced with an unbearable guilt. Gaara shut his eye while rubbing his temples, trying to clear his head of these thoughts. They wouldn't leave though.

Finally, an image was soon forming within his mind, a person he hadn't thought of for so long. He saw his mother, smiling from a photo frame, the only thing he had of her. She died giving birth to him, the monster he was. Her last minute of life was given to him, just like Chiyo. Suddenly, without realizing, Gaara clutched his chest as he felt the guilt sweeping him over. "Uncle…Chiyo…Mother…why…?" Gaara asked as he lent on a wall, trying to keep himself from falling over. The guilt was suddenly rushing at him, making him feel heavy and in writhing pain, and he could see the faces of other innocent lives he had taken throughout his life. "Why…why…WHY?!" he yelled into the night sky, kneeling towards the ground while his hands clutched the sides of head, covering his ears from the voices that suddenly appeared everywhere. Murderer…demon…monster…all of the voices of the people he killed were around him and they just wouldn't leave.

Somewhere nearby, a well known heiress to the Hyuga family was walking alone quietly after having spent some time with her friends. "Kiba and Shino could be such a handful," Hinata said while laughing, recalling how Akamaru played around them until he made Kiba accidentally spill some ramen over Shino. She silently kept to herself as she continued down the path to Hyuga residence. That is until she heard someone cry down the street next to her. She quickly froze, unsure what to do as she stared down the empty street. Though she had grown slightly more matured now after her time in the chunin exams, she still had a fear of taking charge of things alone. She cursed herself mentally for not being able to do anything while some poor soul suffered for reasons she didn't know. At first she just wanted to walk away, ignoring the cries she heard, but her heart couldn't let her leave without at least trying to help whoever it was. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards the street and began walking slowly down the dimly lit sidewalks.


	2. Silence

It was getting darker as Hinata strode down the path, trying to pin point the place where she heard the yells. The cheap lights of the streets soon gave way and she found herself enveloped in the foreboding grasp of the pitch black night. She began to panic, her fear slowly getting the better of her. She stood at the same spot where the lights went out, motionless, afraid to even breathe. Then, she saw an image of her father and Neji looking at her disapprovingly, and with that she tried to regain the best of her courage. Soon after that moment she activated her Byakugen and she let out a sigh, finally being able to see through the night's covers. As she looked around she could see a strong source of chakra not too far from her. Slowly she began heading in the direction of this mysterious nin.

After a while she saw a boy in red robes sitting all alone on a bench, the moon shining slightly on him. She could not see his features and the only thing that stood out to her was a rather large yet familiar looking gourd leaning on the side of the bench. Not seeing anyone else, especially at this hour, she knew that this must've the person who cried down the street earlier. After deactivating her byakugen she nervously approached the lone figure, not letting her gaze escape him.

Gaara sat there, motionless, letting the moon shine on his ever darkening soul. Just a few moments ago he was staggering around the streets, yelling to the sky to silence the voices that mocked him. It seemed like an eternity as the voices filled him until finally falling onto the ground in front of this little bench. The way the moon's light blanketed the spot made it seemed so inviting, so peaceful that it managed to help Gaara be rid of the infernal voices. He stood up and decided to sit here for the time being, hoping to clear his thoughts. Gaara had set his gourd down at the side while he sat there, breaking his hold with reality as he set his down to look at the pavement. He was in quiet meditation, clearing his head of any emotions when all off a sudden he heard faint footsteps. He quickly raised his head, making sure whoever dared approach him wasn't an assailant of sorts. However, instead of seeing kunai flying towards him, he saw a girl in her teens.

Her skin was extremely fair and she had long black hair that flowed down her head. Her eyes were a pearl white and when he looked at her she jumped back, like a deer would after being glared by a wolf. She let out a quiet squeak and her faced became rather flushed as Gaara looked upon her. He then took this time to observe her fully. She seemed like some lost girl until he saw the ninja band around her neck and chuckled silently, thinking this meek little thing was a nin. He quickly remembered however that this young girl was the heiress to the Hyuga clan, memories from the chunin exams flooding into his head. Even so, he couldn't recall her name.

Hinata jumped back when the boy looked up at her, surprised too see it was the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara. She remembered him from the chunin exams, they way he was so willing to kill Lee in their fight. He was insane, a murderer, or so he was at first. Then, two years after the chunin exams, she and Team 8 were sent along with many other teams to find and rescue Gaara. Even then she still had her doubts about him, especially after what he did to Naruto and the others before. However, all she saw now was a lonely boy, most probably lost in a place that must feel so alien to him. At first, she just wanted to turn around and run as fast as she could, but his eyes, his jade eyes hypnotized her and because of it she couldn't allow herself to run.

The silence was beginning to infuriate Gaara, testing his nerves slightly. He did not like to be in the presence of another unless they were intending to kill him and fail, or if they had something to say. He could tell that if this girl tried to do the former, she'd be dead within seconds so the latter was the most probable, except the fact that she was just holding her hands to her mouth like a child. Finally, Gaara gave in and decided that if this girl wouldn't speak he will.

"What do you want?" he asked, not letting a hint of emotion slip off his tongue. Hinata was taken aback as she was lost for what to say. To her, this was like being stuck facing a venomous snake and she was like the little mouse, too afraid to move. Gaara was soon annoyed again with this girl's incompetence and decided to ignore her. Unfortunately though, she seemed to radiate an aura that made her all too noticeable to the annoyed young kage. Finally, Gaara stood up and approached the girl slowly, keeping eye contact all along the way. He was then directly in front of her and noticed that this girl had beautiful features. From her supple lips to her wonderful eyes right down to the way her cheeks flushed, this girl emanated a beauty to divine to grace this earth, and this effect was only increased by the light off the moon touching her face. Gaara quickly dispersed these thoughts though, they were not meant for a being such as him.

She was confused as she saw Gaara in front of her. He stood up a few moments ago and started walking towards her slowly like a hunter stalking its prey. And now he was right in front of her, face to face and what she saw didn't disappoint. The maniacal face that was embedded into her head didn't exist on him. He had matured well over the years and had a face that was calm yet dark and mysterious nonetheless. He seemed to exert an air of deep thought and serenity, yet she could see some level of hurt in his eyes. The boy murderer had grown into a striking you man, or so she felt at least.

After taking her entire body into mind, Gaara broke the silence that crept over them a second time. "Why are you here?" he asked, adding a slightly menacing tone to his voice. Hinata, finally mustering all reserves of courage she had left, answered him. "I-I thought I heard someone sc-scream so I followed the yell till I f-found you…," she answered hiding her face from Gaara's soul piercing gaze. Gaara cursed himself under his breath for letting his cries been so loud. As he looked back up, he saw the girl, looking at him like a child would at an injured animal. It was then Gaara realized that she could help him after all. "Do you know the way to the Hokage's residence?" Gaara asked blatantly. Hinata soon realized why he must've been here and she knew Tsunade would be losing herself right now. "Uhh….y-yes I know where it is…" she answered. There was a silence as they both stood there and Gaara was just about to have the last straw with this girl. "Will…you please take me there…" Gaara said, trying to suppress the anger he was having towards this infuriating girl. She nodded quickly and soon they were both walking towards the Hokage's residence.

The walk there was quite long and Hinata couldn't stand the silence, especially since it was Desert Demon she was with so quietly, she asked him about what happened. "Wh-why were you yelling just now?" she asked quietly as they turned a corner. Gaara was hoping that she would stray away from the subject and was refusing to answer her when strangely he found that he couldn't. So he lied. "I…fell," he said without making eye contact. "Oh…m-must've been really painful to make you yell that loud," she said while looking at him. This girl, she irked him so with those eyes of hers. So innocent, so pure, never seeing the harsh world that they lived in. Gaara was then surprised when he found himself trying to make conversation with this inquisitive girl.

"So…I take it you're a chunin now?" Gaara said, hiding his inquisitive side. Surprised at his sudden openness, Hinata smiled slightly and answered. "Yeah, I passed the exams after I failed my first one…" she said, trying not to remember the events of two years ago. "Ah…" was all that was Gaara's reply. She was quiet again and Gaara didn't want her to be quiet. Though this girl was incompetent at times, infuriating and quite annoying, he rather enjoyed her company. Unfortunately though, they rounded near a corner and hew saw the Hokage's building right ahead of him. Thinking quickly of something to say, he had only one.

"What is your name?" he asked without showing any emotions on his face. She was quite surprised when he asked her this and it took her some time to respond. They were already at the doorway into the Hokage's building when she answered. "Hinata…Hinata Hyuga," she said while gracing him one last smile. She then turned away and began walking off into the night as Gaara stared at her disappearing figure. "Hinata…" he said silently as he entered the building. When he did enter, he wasn't surprised to find ANBU running around everywhere while Kankuro tried to calm Tsunade down. "I am SOOOO sorry Hokage-sama but my brother has the tendency to-. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HIM WANDER OFF LIKE THAT!! YOU ARE THE WORST EXCUSE OF AN ELDER BRO…Gaara…," Tsunade said with a sigh of relief. It was then Gaara knew he was in for it deep this time.

Elsewhere, Hinata had finally reached home to find her father waiting by the front doorway, questioning her as usual. She answered everything as usual and finally entered her home where her little sister was waiting to question her even further. "Sister, why were you so late? Father was about to send Neji out looking for you…" Hanabi stated with a pout on her lips. Hinata giggled at the sight of her sister and answered her just to amuse her. "I had to help someone, that's why," Hinata answered while walking towards her room. "OOO...who?" her little sister asked. Hinata didn't answer as she entered her room. After changing herself into her night kimono she settled herself onto bed. As she did, her thought drifted to a certain someone she met today. "Gaara…" was all she whispered before sleep overtook her.


	3. Dreams

The sunlight slowly crept through the blinds covering the window, sating tiny pools of light unto a certain sand nin who was wide awake. Gaara couldn't sleep through the night, though he rarely did. The Shukaku would always escape from its prison if Gaara let his mind fall a sleep, and so through meditation and focus, Gaara's body soon developed from human to machine over the years. Even with the Shukaku gone, he was still too used to sleepless nights. He rarely thought during these times, but last night his mind began to create an endless list of questions. They didn't involve the lecture Tsunade gave him last night or the papers he was given to read. No, they all revolved around the demure Hinata whom he just so happened upon after having an episode.

Her body's form began to play around his inner thoughts, her humble smile, her innocent eyes; they plagued the back of his mind. The way she spoke to him, so pure and silent like a breeze rang in his ears. Gaara shook his head vigorously, trying to erase her from his mind. Realizing that his method wasn't working, he turned to the stack of papers Tsunade had given him. Sitting himself down, he began rummaging through the pile, trying to find something useful t divert his attention. Most of the papers were involved with the alliance and such, all them barely peeking his interest. He was a warrior, not a politician, and matters such as this did not concern him. Beginning to think of her again, Gaara quickly entered the shower in hopes the water would wash away the memory of last night.

Gaara soon was ready for the meeting he had with Tsunade and realized how much of a bore it was for him. All they discussed about were about supplies and how to further strengthen the alliance they had. Tsunade and the village consul were boring him slowly to death, but Gaara knew it was all for his village. Tsunade soon cocked her head towards Gaara and called out to him. "Gaara, there is something me and the consuls have decided to tell you," she said with her usual imposing voice. "Hn…" was his answer, his mind barely interested in what they had to say. "After the events that transpired to you some months ago, we have decided that you will have a personal escort with you throughout the duration of your stay here," Tsunade said, her voice emanating command with each word. Gaara's eyes suddenly flew open at the sound of this.

"An escort? But my elder sibling his here to fulfill that role," Gaara said, trying to hide the annoyance he felt at this. "Your brother had to return to the Suna for some unknown reason…but your sister forced him to leave last night while you were in your quarters," Tsunade said with a sly grin on her face. Temari must've received word from Tsunade about Kankuro's irresponsible loss of him Gaara thought. It amused him to think of what Temari had in store for his less intelligent brother. Just as the scene played out in his head though, Tsunade spoke out yet again. "As I was saying…there shall be a new escort for the young kage and I suggest one of our chunin do the task," Tsunade suggested. Gaara knew the only person in all of Konoha that he would allow to be his "escort". "Naruto…" said Gaara, thinking about his bouncy orange suited friend. "No, it isn't Naruto," Tsunade implied. It was then Gaara quickly shot up, hands on the table. "What?" he asked slowly, letting every ounce of frustration he had slide of the word. "Naruto is on a mission for the time being along with his teammates…so I'm placing you under the supervision of Team 8 as they are the only ones available," Tsunade said sternly, like a mother would her child. Gaara, not wishing to further aggravate himself simply sat back down and let the meeting proceed. However, he still couldn't wait to see which sorry souls would have to handle him.

Elsewhere, a slumbering Hinata was awoken by the songs of robins from the garden. She slowly got up, still trying to push off the feeling of sleep that overtook her last night. Usually, she woke up with a gentle smile on her face, happy after having a good night sleep. But last night was rather restless. Her dreams took her to an enclosure beset in the middle of a forest, sunlight piercing the canopy. Hinata's dream self wandered into the little spot that was devoid of trees, taking in the beauty of this almost magical place. She spun around the spot, smiling as the sunlight shined on her soft skin. Then, dizzy from the spinning, Hinata fell to the soft forest floor, the grass cushioning her fall. She laughed as her hair got tangled all over her face. She didn't bother to brush them off, leaving the strands of hair where they landed. Then, all of a sudden she felt a nearby presence and in the blink of an eye, someone had pulled the hair of her face and the first thing she saw were a pair of jade eyes looking right at her.

It was at that moment in her dream which caused Hinata to wake up in the middle of the night. Every time she closed her she saw those same pair of jade pupils looking at her and thus, Hinata could barely sleep throughout the rest of the night. Because of this, her mind and body were too tired, depraved of any slumber the night before. She slowly dragged herself to the showers where she heard her younger sister singing. "Hanabi-san, are you done?" Hinata asked, yawning slightly. "Hold on, I'm about done," she chirped from inside the bathroom. A few minutes later Hanabi walked out of the bathroom to see her elder sister half asleep, her body swaying to and fro. "Sister, are you okay?" Hanabi asked, concerned how her elder sibling was. Hinata, too drowsy to have noticed what her sister asked just hazily walked into the bathroom, leaving an unanswered Hanabi just staring at the door. "Well, I take that as a maybe…" Hanabi said, walking off towards her room.

The rest of the morning passed by rather swiftly, the afternoon sun already high above the skies overhead of Konoha. Hinata and her friends, Kiba and Shino along with Akamaru were walking down one of the streets, heading towards a food stall. "MAN, I am hungry…Hana left the house and me an Akamaru without any food," Kiba said, his stomach growling in tandem with his dog's. Shino merely sighed at his friend brashness while Hinata let out a small laugh. "Why didn't you just grab some dog food?" Shino asked sarcastically. "HEY, AKAMARU HAS STANDARDS!" Kiba yelled, furious at his friend's rude remark of his fury companion. "I was referring to it for you," said a bemused Shino. Kiba was just about to land a fist right between Shino's eyes when Hinata broke the fight. "Guys…lets not fight…besides, were at a food stall and you can buy some food for you and Akamaru," Hinata said, trying to calm the rising tension between her friends. "Rrr…fine…for you Hinata," Kiba said, rummaging to his pockets for some money to buy his breakfast. Shino didn't say anything, though Hinata knew her mysterious friend ways and just let him be. Kiba, after awhile, finally found his wallets and bought himself and Akamaru some friend squid balls. As he chowed down on his food like a ravenous wild animal, Hinata decided to walk by herself for a while. She tried to ignore the sound of Shino scolding Kiba and Kiba's growls. She idly walked by, smiling at some of the people that passed by. Her attention soon turned to a group of little children playing catch and couldn't help but watch as they ran around and laughed like children should.

Throughout her life, Hinata had to always be formal for her family and it wasn't till she became a nin did she know how having friends was so special. Her father always expected her too fail when she was younger, only softening on her after she became a Chunin. Neji also was instrumental in making her into the shy, unconfident girl she was, his cold attitude affecting her personality. Even though now both of them have become kinder to her over time, she still cannot shake of her old, scared little self that still was within her. Hinata sighed, clearing her head of all these thoughts and turned back to the children who were suddenly quiet, they're head looking up. Curious, she walked towards them, wondering what they were looking at.

A small kitten was stuck up a tree, mewing for someone to help get it off the branch it was stuck on. "Aww…the poor kitty's climbed up the tree and now can't get down," said a little girl, her eyes wide with fear for the little creature. "But what cane we do…were too small to climb the tree…," said another child, his voice clearly sad for their inability to help. It was then Hinata realized she could help these children and the poor cat. She squatted down before the children, giving them all a motherly smile. "Don't worry kids, I'll get the cat down for you," she said, her voice reassuring the children. They looked up at Hinata with happy eyes; overjoyed at the fact the kitten would be safe.

Hinata jumped up onto the tree, the skills she had as a ninja making the task a simple feat. Finally she was at the branch where the cat was stuck on. Hinata tried to approach it, but the small cat was afraid, and kept backing away further from her. From standing atop the branch, Hinata slowly began to crawl carefully towards the little animal which was now precariously near the edge. Then, without notice, one of the kittens's feet slipped of the branch and was now holding itself up with only its front paws. Hinata then jumped to save the cat before it fell but instead, they both were falling from the tree. She closed her eyes, afraid of seeing the ground that came speeding towards her. Instead she felt something softer then the pavement hitting her, and opened her eyes to see herself on a floating bed of sand.

Gaara left the Hokage's building; much to Tsunade's disliking, to get some fresh air and clear his thoughts. Usually his mind was in a state of deep meditation, except when he had to best his opponents in combat or if he was reminiscing of the past, the wrongs he had done. However, his thoughts were now filled with the face of that Hyuga girl, Hinata. She was such a pathetic excuse of a nin, unconfident, fearful and childlike innocence and although he constantly reminded himself that she was these things, he couldn't shake her our of his head. The street he took soon led him a group of small children, gasping as they saw something dreadful occurring. At first, he wondered what he saw till the sight of an all to familiar ninja that had been haunting his thoughts was falling right in front of him.

Without thinking, Gaara ordered his sand to go forth and cushion her fall, worried she might have hurt herself if she hit the hard pavement. His sand, like a snake reeling through the grass, tried to get to Hinata as swiftly as its speed could muster. The world then seemed to slow into a crawl, and all Gaara saw was his sand and Hinata slowly inching towards the ground. His mind at the time didn't think about anything but her and Gaara found this strange to him, an alien feeling of concern he had. It was unlike how he felt if he was protecting his brother and sister, or when he defended his village from that Akatsuki. No, the feeling that swept over him was different, but what it was he could not tell. Then, a soft thud was heard and Hinata was safe on a bed of sand that formed beneath her. Gaara let out a sigh, relieved that she was alright.

Hinata was shocked. A bed of sand seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and cushion her from hitting the ground hard. She wondered what force could do such a feat. Then, as sudden as it appeared, the sand dispersed, causing Hinata to fall softly on the ground. She landed face first with the cat pressed against her belly, the poor the mewing as the pressure of her weight crushed it. Hinata then flipped herself, her face now looking up towards the sky. Her hair was all over her and she couldn't even see clearly. She could hear the children speak in hushed voices, what happening just now making them rather awed. Then, without warning, a figure loomed above her, Hinata barely being able to make out who it was. Whoever it was slowly drawing closer to her, and she could feel his breath tickle her face. Next, he gently brushed aside the stray locks of hair off her face and Hinata slowly began to hope to see who this stranger was. Instead, she saw something that must've come out of her dreams. A pair of jade eyes looking right at her.

Gaara looked down at Hinata and couldn't help but feel lightheaded as he looked up at him. Her face looked so innocently surprised when she saw him and that made him feel strange. He was kneeling close to her, his face some inches from hers and Gaara began to take in her scent, which smelled of lavenders. He then stood up and saw a bewildered looking Hinata, shocked to see it was the kage who was just over her a few moments ago. Then, without really thinking, Gaara outstretched his hand towards Hinata.

Hinata was still quite in a state of shock after what just had happened. The Kazekage was standing above her, his hand outstretched towards her. The same hand that had swept aside the strands of hair off her face. With the little kitten held in one arm, she lifted her hands towards him and he slowly pulled her up. After some time trying to regain her balance, she felt something still on her hand, holding them gently. She looked down to see it was Gaara's own and soon she began to blush slightly. Gaara must've realized this and quickly let go of her hand, turning away from her. She was glad though, as he wouldn't notice her cheeks were a hot red. At first, there was mostly am awkward silence that hung in the air till a child spoke. "You saved the kitty," said a little girl, glad to see the cat was fine. "YEAH! Thanks miss, you saved the kitty from being stuck up that mean tree!" said a little boy who bounced around Hinata. The other children all began gathering around her, exclaiming their joy and giving her their gratitude. Gaara just wanted to walk away, disappearing from this little display of childish happiness. Suddenly, a child pointed out Gaara to the others who were too busy to notice he was leaving the scene.

"Wait…he saved the nice girl from hitting the ground! I saw the sand come out of his oversized water pot!" the child exclaimed. All the other children soon looked at him and if he was still the monster he used to be, they would've all met a grim end to their short lives. Even so, he felt annoyed that one of the urchins had the gall to call his gourd an oversized water pot. Gaara looked at the group of children staring up at him, their little eyes looking inquisitively at his gourd. He felt like walking away when he saw that white eyed beauty look at him. Unsure of what was unfolding before him, he gave Hinata a look that he barely gave to anyone else in the world. A look for help.

Hinata stared at Gaara, unsure if she should thank or just walk away. Then, all of a sudden, Gaara gave her a stare that look like he needs her to get him out of this, Realizing what he meant, Hinata thought of what she could do to get the children around Gaara to leave him alone. It was then she recalled the little cat that she held for the duration of the time. "Umm…kids, don't you want to play with the kitten," she said, her voice cheerful and friendly. The moment she said that, they all turned their heads to the cat Hinata had set down in front of them. The group of children yelled with glee and quickly began playing with the little creature, ignorant of anything going on. It was at this moment that Hinata quickly ran off towards Gaara, hoping the sand ninja could help her escape. The children, too busy playing with the small cat didn't notice the two leaving the place as fast as they could.


	4. Friends

**Authors note again. Sorry that i'm posting this sorry up rather slow, i just got stuff to handle. Still, enjoy the next 2 chapters. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE! p.s. with honest course **

* * *

Gaara was at a lost. This girl had been following him for a while and he was slightly frustrated. It wasn't because he hated her presence, no, he enjoyed her company. Instead it was the incomprehensible silence she seemed to insist upon every time they met. Gaara knew he had to be the one to start the conversation yet again, though he hoped it would be more vocal then last night. "What were you doing?" he asked her blatantly. Hinata looked at him and decided they should at least talk if they were together. "Umm….w-well there was a cat stuck in a tree and I…well…saved it…FOR THE CHILDREN!" she suddenly yelled, trying to make the situation she was in sound not so ridiculous. Gaara was amused at her attempts to cover up the situation but merely showed it as a small smirk. Hinata, embarrassed at how she suddenly screamed at him tried to change the subject. She then quickly remembered why she followed him around in the first place. "T-thank you, Kazekage-sama…for saving me from harm," she said, blushing slightly as she spoke.

Gaara looked at her and could not help but realize how captivating she looked. He was hypnotized with that heavenly face of hers, her humbleness, and her gentle demeanor. Gaara quickly dismissed such thoughts as alien to him and just looked in front of them again. "Hn…" was his answer to her, not giving her a hint of why he helped her. Hinata, taken aback by the answer, blushed even more and just looked downwards, hiding her shame. Then Gaara felt another emotion overtaking him. Guilt.

Hinata felt so embarrassed, trying to hide herself after Gaara answered her so rudely. She had hoped that he would at least say your welcome but it seemed that the Kazekage was utterly devoid of human kindness. To think that he, of all people, would've saved her and doesn't even have the decency to accept her sincere gratitude. She felt like screaming at him but was too afraid of what he could do. As an entire array of feelings coursed through her, the same boy who saved at her was just about to say something. "I…am glad you did not come to any harm…," he said quietly, almost a whisper. Hinata looked at him and saw Gaara looking right back at her, and she felt as hypnotized as she met him last night. "T-thank you again….Gaara," she said, a smile slowly crossing over her face. As Gaara looked upon her childish smile, he himself could not but help let off a tiny smirk on the edge of his lips.

Gaara felt strangely joyful at the time, but he did not know why. This girl, so silent and quaint, had made some kind of effect of him that felt so strange. He couldn't understand the things she made him feel and it made him quite afraid. "So…have you…eaten yet?" she asked. It was at that moment Gaara realized he had not eaten and his stomach had answered Hinata with a loud animal like growl. "Oh…I suppose that answers my question," she said, letting out a small laugh. Gaara didn't show it, but he was starving and needed food fast, especially since he didn't have any dinner yesterday or breakfast for the matter. "Don't worry, I know a place for you to get something to eat. Just follow me," she said, giving him the smile that gave him the same feelings as before. Brushing off those strange emotions, he followed Hinata to any place he could get a meal.

She felt glad. Hinata didn't know why, but she felt rather happy. It might've been because she managed to get the feared Gaara to follow her. At first, she thought he'd just walk away, ignoring her like the person she thought he was. Instead, she had the so called Demon of the Sand walking right behind her, looking to her to help him find some food like a stray puppy would. She finally turned the corner to the stall she left Kiba and Shino and saw the two still bickering for some apparent reason. "YOU SENT THOSE FLEAS ON AKAMARU, I JUST KNOW IT!" Kiba yelled at Shino, accusing him for Akamaru's current situation. "My fault! Just because I can control bugs doesn't mean I'd do anything like that to Akamaru. Besides, I bet it's because you never bathed him in days," Shino retaliated, trying not to get too annoyed with his big headed friend. "HEY, I BATHE AKAMARU EVERY TWO MONTHS!" Kiba yelled, trying to defend himself. "Wow Kiba, that makes you an excellent owner," Shino said, letting each word be drip with sarcasm. Right before Kiba lunged at Shino like a wolf towards a deer; Hinata stepped in to make sure neither of her friends got hurt.

"Guys, calm down…I brought someone along with me and I would like it if you guys didn't fight in front of him," Hinata pleaded, standing between both boys, pushing them apart with her hands. The two ignored her however and kept on yelling and cursing each other while Akamaru continued scratching himself. Gaara looked at the spectacle in front of him; two ninja fighting for whatever stupid reason the duo concocted and Hinata trying to push them apart to no avail. He did not like seeing her like that and decided to help. Using some sand, it slowly crawled across the pavement to the two bickering buffoons ahead of him and, with one quick thought; his sand pulled them both away with great force. The two were dumbfounded at what just happened, but Hinata saw the sand crawl back to Gaara and she mouthed to him a thank you. Gaara merely nodded to her, signifying he was welcomed. The other soon caught on and looked at Gaara with a glint of fear, shock and awe in their eyes.

"HOLY CRAP, IT'S GAARA!" Kiba yelled, pointing madly at Gaara like he was a ghost. Shino didn't say anything but drops of sweat were forming around his head. Akamaru, not being able to show or voice his displeasure of seeing one of the most feared nin in front of them, just growled to show his anger. Realizing this, Hinata ran up to Gaara and stood in front of him, hoping she could change her friend's thoughts of her. "Kiba, Shino, Akamaru…this is the someone I brought along with me! Now I s-suggest you treat him nicely…I mean he saved me just now," she exclaimed, hoping her friend's distaste of him would disappear. At first, their muscles tensed even more but Hinata felt them slowly toning down, easing themselves towards Gaara. Finally, the two sat back down and relaxed, trying to understand that their friend, Hinata, was defending Gaara, the psychotic ninja with a tendency to kill. "Hinata…why the heck did you bring him?" Kiba asked, acting as if Gaara couldn't hear him. "Because he saved me, kept me company when you two were busy fighting again and he's starving and hasn't eaten anything yet, that's why!" she exclaimed, giving every ounce confidence she had into those words. Kiba was shocked at how her friend defended Gaara and bowed his head in defeat. Shino didn't say anything but Hinata knew he'd agree as well. Akamaru just whined and hid his face with his paws, looking silly in his immense size now ever since he grew up.

Gaara was surprised when she came to his defense, not that he needed it. He was used to people saying things about him even in his presence, he never cared, but when Hinata suddenly stood up for him, even though her own friends clearly hated him, he knew she was different. As he sat down next to them, he looked at Kiba and Shino, those being their names. Neither of them were pleased he was here but Hinata had managed to convince them. Then, Gaara heard his gut rumble again and so he turned towards the store owner, ordering something light to settle his hunger. He ate in silence, listening to Hinata and her companions chat on about things that barely concerned him. "I wonder how Kurenai is doing…especially with the baby on the way and all..." Hinata said, worried about her sensei. "Agh…I'm sure she's fine, I mean…she taught us right," Kiba said, trying to sound optimistic. "Still…ever since Asuma's death…we haven't seen her much…and I kinda' miss her," Hinata said, memories of her sensei filling her head.

She recalled when she was in the academy, she barely was able to voice herself, her confidence being shattered by her fathers sharp tongue many times. Hinata found it hard to get any friends, and even Kiba and Shino were not too fond of her at first. The only person she could ever confide in was Kurenai who was like a mother to her ever since her own passed away. Whenever she cried her heart out, whenever she had felt as if she lost hope in the world, Kurenai always reminded her of the bright side of things. Hinata loved Kurenai for that and never thought she could wind up in the current situation she is in. Pregnant, depressed and hospitalized. It made Hinata feel heavy inside, seeing the woman she looked up to had fallen so far. She felt saddened, thinking about Kurenai lying in that bed all alone in that hospital, waiting until the day her child is born. "I just….wish we could do something for her…," Hinata said, trying not to let he friends see how depressed she felt at the time. "HEY YEAH! We don't have any missions, I guess we can head off to see Kurenai!" Kiba exclaimed gleefully, he also missing their teacher. Shino merely nodded, but Hinata could see the little smile behind his covered face. Gaara however was just looking at the three strangely, not fully grasping how they felt.

Hinata looked at Gaara who looked right back at her, his face resembling a curious little boy. It was so cute she thought. Hinata was shocked at what she had allowed to cross her mind and closed her eyes, wondering on what she just thought of Gaara. Gaara stopped looking at her after a while and Hinata resumed speaking with her friends. After a few minutes, she and her friends decided to pay Kurenai a little visit as they had nothing better to do at the time. "Well, it's settled, we might as well see her," Shino said, trying to hide the excitement of seeing his sensei after so long. "Yeah, and I guess we'll be leaving you here," Kiba said to Gaara, relieved that he was out of their hair for the day. "I'm sorry Kiba buts that's not an option," said a voice out of nowhere. Turning their heads around, they all saw Shizune, giving them a wide grin. "You all do have a mission, and luckily for you your objective is right here," she said, pointing towards Gaara. They group were shocked, not realizing what was going on, and soon, Kiba began to protest, angered that he could not see Kurenai just because he had to baby sit Gaara.

"WE JUST MADE PLANS ALREADY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING THIS DOWN ON US NOW?!" Kiba yelled in anger, Akamaru growling along with him. "Sorry Kiba, but Tsunade's orders. You're the only team that available at the time," Shizune said, her voice still calm and soothing. "B-but Shizune…we were going to see Kurenai…its been so long…," Hinata said, not trying to sound upset. "Sorry Hinata, but for the rest of the Kazekage's stay here, you're going to have to look after him," Shizune said. Soon, everyone, even Shino, began to exclaim how much they disapproved of this. Shizune, knowing she was under a lot of pressure, decided to pull out a trump card on all of them. "What would Kurenai do if she found out you all declined on doing a mission just for her?" Shizune asked, her voice accusing all of them. They were taken aback by the question and all of them hung their heads low, knowing Shizune was right. "Kurenai…would be very displeased with us," Shino said for the whole team. Smiling, Shizune nodded and look at the three. "She would've wanted you to do the mission instead," Shizune said and with that, walked off down the street she came through.

The three of them then looked at Gaara who had been observing the entire situation before him in silence. He examined the way each of them looked at him, all with a different look on their face. Kiba looked like he just wanted to lunge at Gaara and tear him to pieces with his teeth, and his pet seemed to desire the same wish as his master. Shino just stared at Gaara through his sunglasses, giving him an icy glare. Neither of them bothered Gaara, but Hinata was just looking away from Gaara, upset about something. It was then he realized that he was the cause for crushing what she hoped to do for the day, seeing the sensei she had been talking about just now. Usually, Gaara wouldn't really care about what others wished unless it was anything to do with his family or his village. Other then those things, Gaara never truly bothered about most people, just getting in touch with the emotions he had suppressed as a child. That was until he met Hinata. And now, her face showing clear signs of sadness and regret of taking on the mission she was given, Gaara looked at her and knew that there was something he could do for this girl.

"I…need to go to the hospital because the elders of my village asked me to inspect any of the medical nin here that can help my village recuperate from the Akatsuki attack. We had many injured that day and our own medics are already overworked," Gaara said, looking at Shizune with his emotionless stare. "Hmm…alright then, Team 8, you heard the Kazekage and it's your duty to follow him wherever he goes," Shizune, smiling at them. And it was with she disappeared off in a cloud of smoke, leaving a bewildered Hinata, Kiba and Shino. It took a while till the team realized Gaara was walking off. "HEY, WAIT UP! I'm not guarding this psycho…I don't care what Tsunade says, I'm gonna' go see Kurenai and you can't do nothing about it," Kiba huffed, his finger pointing violently close at Gaara's face. "Kiba…calm down…," said Shino quietly, though he was glaring at Gaara. "Where is the hospital…I intend to go there to inspect the medical nin of your village," Gaara said, his voice calm while the two fools in front of him continued giving him threatening glares.

Unlike her two dimwitted friends, Hinata was enthralled when Gaara said he wished to go to the hospital. Even though she would be on a mission, she'd still be able to see Kurenai for a while. She had a lot of things she wished to let her sensei know. Hinata, so filled with gleeful thoughts, did not notice Gaara walking in the wrong direction. Kiba and Shino didn't even bother to stop him from wandering off. Hinata, quickly realizing Gaara's absence, looked around madly till she saw him. It was then she dashed off, trying to stop him from suddenly getting lots like the day before.

Soon, Hinata was close to Gaara and kept trying to call him out but he didn't hear her, his mind most probably drifting away like him. Hinata then quickly thrust her and forward and grabbed Gaara's own and it was then, an awkward silence befell them just like the night before, except the cover of darkness did not hide Hinata's glowing face this time around. She stood there, looking at Gaara's back while her hand held his and for some strange reason, she couldn't release her hold. Even though she wished it, trying to get the impulses of her brain down to her muscles, they refused to let go. This was unlike when he had helped her up earlier before, no something was different. And to make matter worse, he slowly began to turn around and eventually, the young Hyuga was facing the Kazekage, their eyes locked in each others gaze.

Gaara was confused, annoyed and another feeling he could not describe properly as he held the Hyuga's hand with his own. No one has ever held him in his life, the exception being his family and when he had to be civil with other high status citizens. But for anyone else, they'd rather be faced with a hundred Jonin ranked ninja's then ever touch Gaara. Although he never cared, Gaara did have a cringe when someone touched him at any part of his body. However, the girl in front of him held his hand without hesitation. He felt something overtaking his body, like a poison, but he could not tell what it was. All he felt right now was to hold her hand and to never release it from his grasp and Gaara found this all too strange for him. An uncountable amount of thoughts surged through his mind and yet he was to mystified by this girls tiny action to pay them any heed. He felt her hand slowly escaping his and, without thought, his own gently squeezed her hands. He could see Hinata's face turn redder by this action and he had a gut feeling she felt the same as him. Their moment was crushed however by the loud barks of a dog and the even louder yells of its owner.

"HINATA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kiba yelled, attracting the attention of some passerby's. Hinata quickly snatched her hand away from Gaara, this action displeasing the kage quite greatly. Kiba and Akamaru were both in a state of shock and fear while Shino merely tried to hold back a laugh. "Y-YOU WERE HOLDING HIS HAND….HIS! Oh my god…I knew I said you should forget about Naruto but I didn't mean HIM" Kiba yelled, his face in a sign of distress. Akamaru merely barked, agreeing with his master. Hinata, slowly trying to regain the pieces of her shattered ego, quickly formed an answer for her all too loud mouthed friend. "I…held the Kazekage's hand to make sure he doesn't wander off. I mean, he wasn't heaving heading in the right direction…the hospital's that way!" she pointed out, hoping this would change the topic. Kiba and Shino looked in the direction she pointed and both agreed. "Well, lets go then," Kiba said. Hinata was relieved, her wild friend was quite slow on the intake. She then saw Gaara walk of in the direction she pointed and soon, the team followed in suit. It was then Kiba said something. "Hey, maybe we can see Kurenai when we're there," Kiba said. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at how slow he was.


	5. Understanding

The walk to the hospital seemed to pass by them like a blur and soon the four, five if you include Akamaru, were in front of the main hospital of Konoha. "I thank you all for bringing me here…now for the most part I will be discussing the requisition of your medical nin with the head of the hospital so you three can do as you wish. I'll look for you when I need you," Gaara said, his voice flat and toneless. He soon left the three and wondered what he really was going to do. He hadn't fully thought ahead of his little ruse and was thinking in silence as he wandered through the many corridors of the hospital. Gaara eventually stumbled to a door that lead to the roof and decided to go there and meditate. The steps seemed endless and it took a while till he emerged at the top of the rather huge building. He could see all of Konoha and the forest that stretched beyond it. He sat down near the edge and began to meditate, letting his mind enter itself. Slowly, Gaara began to fall under a spell and was deep within his thoughts yet again.

Elsewhere, Hinata and her friends were walking around the hospital, hoping to find a nurse that wasn't so busy tending to patients as to help them. It took a while until finally one stopped to help after Kiba threatened to track down where she lived at set Akamaru loose on her home. "So, where is Kurenai being kept?" Kiba said, his voice still menacing the poor nurse. "Uhh…she's been having some t-trouble at the maternity wards and so the doctors sent her to a more private room. I-its down the hall…take a left at the end a-and you'll see her room," the nurse said, her voice breaking down out of fear. "Thanks," Kiba said with a feral grin. The nurse returned the gesture with a crooked smile before running off, most likely to hide from Kiba.

"And that is why you will die a lonely old man with twenty dogs…," Shino said as they walked down the corridor. "HEY! I'm more charming then you think, bug eyes," Kiba said, raising his posture and placing an arm across his chest to make him look more profound. "Certainly more putrid, that is for sure," Shino said, insulting him further. Kiba was going to tear his spectacled friend apart if it wasn't for the intervention of Hinata. "Guys, not now. Let's meet Kurenai without her having to see you two try and kill each other, please," Hinata said, her voice stern yet quiet. The two looked at her and bowed their heads in defeat, accepting their scolding like obedient little children. Hinata couldn't help but let out a small laugh as they turned the corner.

"Whose quiet little laugh is that hmm…I hope none of my students are playing hooky from their mission now," said an all too familiar voice. Hinata quickly spun around when she heard her and see Kurenai in a room, smiling slightly. At a speed that was rather startling, Hinata dashed into the room and just hugged her rather bewildered Sensei. It took a while but Hinata finally let Kurenai go as the older woman found it hard to breathe. "Hinata, I'm glad you're here…and here come the two morons I dare call my students," Kurenai said as Kiba and Shino entered the room. Shino merely smirked at his sensei's remark while Kiba had something different in mind. "WE COME HERE, JUST TO SEE YOU, AND YOU CALL US MORONS!" Kiba said, clearly upset at what Kurenai said. "Correction, I didn't say Hinata and Akamaru…only you two," Kurenai said teasingly. Shino let put a short laugh, amused at how his sensei always could make a crack on him. Kiba on the other hand was about to throw a fit if it wasn't for Shino shoving an orange in his mouth.

After some time, Kiba finally managed to pry the orange out of his sharp teeth. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Kiba yelled, his eyes looking wild as he asked Shino. "We're in a hospital, now I suggest you stop yelling," Shino said, each word mocking Kiba. Kiba wanted to kill his pompous friend but knew he had a point and just sat down peeved. Hinata couldn't help but chuckle slightly at how her friends acted like when they first met some times. And now, after what felt like years, all of them were together again, laughing and talking like they used to. All of them had discussed what had happened recently and joked about all the times they had spent. It was a while until Kiba and Shino left the room, hoping to find something else to do, and left Hinata, Kurenai, and Akamaru in the room.

"Now that the meat heads are out, why don't you and I have some girl talk hmm?" Kurenai said, her voice sounding like a big sister. Hinata let a small blush creep up her skin and turned her head slowly away from Kurenai's peering eyes. "T-there's nothing t-to talk about…w-why don't I get you some water sensei…," Hinata said, hoping Kurenai would drop the subject. "Ahgh….you can tell me, any boys you've been into lately, WAIT…I forgot, Naruto…," Kurenai said tauntingly, trying to get her young pupil to confess. Hinata however didn't seem to blush as madly as she used to when she heard his name. This time, she didn't seem to feel anything for the yellow haired ninja she had a crush on for years. For the first time in her life, she looked at Kurenai and said words that neither of them ever thought she would say. "I…don't feel the same for him anymore," Hinata said, her voice solemn.

Kurenai was rather surprised by her answer. Even Hinata was completely stunned by what she had just said herself, but she knew it was true. It took a while before anyone spoke, the only thing that was heard was the swish of Akamaru's tail as he stared at both of them. Finally, Kurenai couldn't stand it anymore and decided to speak. "Well…who DO you seemingly have fallen for now hmm?" she asked, hoping the younger lady in front of her would answer. However, all she had for an answer was silence. The only thing Kurenai saw as Hinata in her own thoughts, her conscience swimming around in some inner part of her mind, paying no heed to the world around it.

Hinata seemed to be searching deep for an answer to what had just occurred. She wanted to know so badly, to know why she lost her feelings for Naruto. Although she wouldn't admit it, she knew now that they were gone and replaced by someone else. To her, the bubbly orange suited boy she had dreamt of being with for the rest of her life was now nothing to her. Slowly, she began to piece together the face of the person who had robbed the spot in her heart which Naruto held for years. He was a black silhouette, his form betraying no signs of his features. Hinata kept trying to see who he was, but in the end, all she saw were a jade glow emanating from the mystery man's eyes. Unfortunately though, Hinata could not see more as she felt wet slobber spilling all over her face.

When she realized what was happening, she quickly tried to push Akamaru off her but the large dogs girth was too heavy for her to move. "Akamaru, get…off…me," she managed to gasp as his weight began to press down on her. Akamaru quickly got off Hinata, panting as he stared at her catch her breath. Hinata whipped off the slobber that covered her and the glared at Akamaru, clearly furious at him. "Akamaru, why did you do that….it was rude you know?" Hinata said, scolding him for his actions earlier. Akamaru whined as he bent his head low, hiding behind one of his paws. "Hinata, the poor dog did that because it was worried. All you did was just sit there, your eyes staring to the floor. Heck, I didn't even hear you breathe," Kurenai said, concerned for her. She was startled after what Kurenai said and looked to Akamaru with a rather sad face. "I'm sorry Akamaru…I…just need some fresh air," Hinata said, hoping he would forgive her. Akamaru quickly shot up and let out a loud bark, showing her apology was accepted. Hinata smiled and got up, heading for the door. "Hinata, where're you going?" Kurenai asked, curious as to where her pupil was going. "Like I said…I need some fresh air," Hinata answered, her voice sounding weak. Before she could ask anything else, Hinata had left the room without saying anything more, leaving behind a bewildered Kurenai and Akamaru.

Hinata wandered through the hospital hallways, trying to clear out her head. But ever since her confession to Kurenai, all she could think about was the silhouetted figure she saw in her head. He looked so familiar and yet, she couldn't tell who it was, the only thing she could distinguish from him was the jade glow that came from his eyes. She sighed and began rubbing the side of her head, wanting to get some fresh air. It took a while before she happened upon the entrance to the roof. She knew the fresh air from atop the hospital would help her forget about all the feelings that began to flood her mind. As she walked up the stairs, she could see the rays of twilight painting the walls of the stair wells. Her ascent was rather long but she soon emerged to see the sun basking over all of Konoha, and a certain kage she was meant to guard earlier.

Gaara felt another's presence with him and broke his meditation to see who dared bother. He turned to see Hinata looking at him with those milky eyes, giving him a tingle up his spine. "Oh…sorry, I-I didn't meant to disturb you…I'll just be going now," she said, trying not to make things even more awkward. Gaara on the other hand wanted her to stay, for some weird reason, but had to think fast. "I…don't mind if you're here for some air…," he said, not trying to sound desperate. She was rather stunned at first, finding it strange and rather unnerving. In then end however, she just walked up slowly towards the edge of the building and sat down not too far from him. Gaara smirked at one side and closed his eyes and began his meditation again. Unfortunately though, he could not focus his mind knowing she was so close, and all she did was hum as she looked out into the village. Finally, giving up on trying to block out her consistent hums, decided to just enjoy the view.

Although he would not admit it, the view of seeing the sun set over Konoha was almost as breathtaking as seeing the desert sun sink beneath the sand. It was when he thought of the desert did he begin to miss the company of Temari and even Kankuro, and without realizing this, he said their names out loud. Hinata noticed this and looked at Gaara, concerned slightly. "Who…did you just mention? Are they related to you in any way?" she asked, too curious to let it slide. Gaara was pushed into a corner, and he knew he had to answer; it was the only polite thing to do. Besides, he enjoyed to hear her speaking to him, to listen to her voice. "They're…my elder siblings…they are at my village," he said, his voice not showing any hints of his regret that he felt. "Oh, so you miss them I presume?" she said, a small smile across her face. Gaara was quite taken aback when she asked that, as if she could see past the ruse he had put up. He wanted to lie but he could not, he found it too hard to hold how he felt away from this girl. "Quite…they…they are the only family I have…," Gaara said, his voice solemn as he voiced those words. "Oh, I…I'm sorry if I upset you," she said, her voice sounding apologetic. Gaara turned his head to see her, looking at her as she looked to the floor, feeling guilty, and possibly even sad, for him. He stood up and began walking towards her, Gaara himself not really knowing why. He was right next to her now, and not really being sure of anything else to do, Gaara sat beside Hinata, his legs curled up to his chest. There was nothing but silence at first, like how they first met, and for Gaara, he didn't mind.

Hinata stared at him, dumbfounded at the fact he just sat right next to her for no reason whatsoever. As a plethora of thoughts raced through her mind, Gaara was asking her something rather sensitive. "Do you know your mother?" he asked as he looked out to Konoha. Hinata's mind fell silent, the whole world devoid of sound, the only thing she heard was his words, his question. No one, not even Kurenai, asked her that, as everyone knew how sensitive the subject was for Hinata. She felt hurt inside, a pain she didn't want to remember, memories of a day she thought she forgot. Until now.

Hinata saw herself when she was a small child, barely the age of four, and was playing around in the garden. It was there she saw a familiar figure in front of her, sitting on beneath one of the cherry blossom trees. In every way, she looked exactly like the lady in front of her, except that the woman that stood before Hinata was her mother. All she could do was stare at her younger self played and jumped all over the place, her mother laughing quietly at her little daughters antics. Her mother then motioned for Hinata to come close, wanting to talk to her small child. Hinata's younger self then dashed towards her, lunging at her mother with such force that it knocked her down. Young Hinata braced her self up to see her mother, and all she gave her was rather stern look on her face. At first, Hinata wanted to cry, not liking it when her mother looked at her with annoyance.

Then all of a sudden, her mother pushed Hinata off her, sitting up to see her young daughter dazed on the ground. The older woman laughed as Hinata got up, her hair unruly and all over the young girl. She then brushed the hair of her daughters face, and slowly straightened it to how it looked at first. Hinata's other then held her tightly, burying her face in her little daughters hair. "Mom…you messed up my hair again!" Hinata squealed as her mother held her tighter. Hinata mother then began telling Hinata something. "Hinata, do you know why I did that?" she asked the little girl. "No…why?" Hinata answered, curious to find out. "Hinata, do you see the flowers that I always tend to?" her mother asked, a smile gracing her face. The little girl merely nodded, trying hard to understand what her mother meant. "I have to always wake up in the morning just to water them, even though I could just let the gardeners handle. Do you know why?" she asked again. Hinata shook her head, her face looking even more puzzled and her childish mind not understanding what her mother meant. "Its because you have to care for the things you love. That's why I do the things that sometimes you don't like, it because -. Hinata's mother stopped talking, sensing something, or someone, was near. Hinata kept shaking her mother, trying to get her to continue what she said. Instead, she answered something rather different. "HINATA, GET DOWN!" she yelled, pushing the little girl off her while a kunai flew directly at her.

For the older Hinata, the whole thing seemed to suddenly become like slow motion. She saw her mother shove her younger self off her, making sure that the kunai that was aimed for her child would take her instead. Hinata wanted to jump out and save her mother right then and there, but all she could do was stare at was happening right before her eyes. The crimson colored blood spilled out of her mother chest like water from shattered glass, her screams filling her head. She looked as her younger self ran towards her mothers, tears streaming down her face. Hinata herself slowly walked towards the dead body, her hands covering her mouth, trying not to cry herself. Her little self began screaming, shoving the dead corpse before her, hoping she would come back to life. "MOTHER! MOTHER! MOTHER!" screamed she and her younger version in unison. Suddenly, she felt someone shaking her vigorously, and it was only then did she snap out of the most painful moment in her life.

* * *

**B.T.W, i would like to know if i got the characters wrong in any way and if i'm taking their relationship a bit too fast. Please inform me as i am trying to keep this as accurate to the way they are currently in the show. THANKS A BUNCH!!D  
**


	6. Pain

Where Angels Lie

Chapter Six

Pain

Gaara saw this girl screaming and yelling 'mother' as she lay sprawled on the floor. He had no idea what to do, the only thing that came to mind for him was to try and release her from whatever she was experiencing. What greeted him when she came to was a pair of puffy, tear stained eyes. She looked at him with anger in those pearl white eyes of hers, a fire burning because of something Gaara wasn't too sure whether he caused it or not. Then, without warning, Hinata suddenly slapped him across his face, no reason or rhyme behind her sudden outburst. Gaara was stunned, no one would ever dare touch him, let alone hit him in such away. He placed his hand on the red cheek, feeling the heat radiate of the mark. He looked at the girl in front of him, a part of him furious she dared strike to his face, and yet, slightly amused at how much he underestimated her when they first met. She on the other hand, didn't seem to have the same regard for him.

"HOW DARE YOU?! H-HOW DARE YOU ASK ABOUT ME?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME AND YOU COULD HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK THAT?!" she screamed, the pain from her memories fueling her anger. Gaara just gave her a glare, the ones he always gave when people accused him for doing wrong. "You are being too foolish, girl," he said, his voice as cold as ice. He looked at with glaring eyes as she backed away slowly, most likely furious at his heatless remark. At first Gaara just stared at her, slightly amused at how she moved away from him like a mouse from a cat. It was all rather exhilarating for him, bringing out the animal that he had locked away for so long ago. The beast inside wanted to mock her, make her cry and weep like a new born child. However, that all quickly disappeared when Hinata seemed to be stepping closer to the edge. Gaara's demeanor quickly into the caring person he was underneath his hardened persona, and urged Hinata to grab his hand.

"Take my hand, now," he said rather forcefully. Hinata shook her head briskly as she took a few more steps back. "Stay away from me you monster…," she said to him with venom. Gaara was hurt by those words, surprised as he never really cared if people called him a monster. But she had that hold over him. Unfortunately though, now was not the time for him to ponder about this. She was just a few steps away from plummeting to her untimely doom. "Please…just, take my hand, you're being irrational," he said to her, trying to tone his voice down a bit to calm her. "Irrational, IRRATIONAL! You have n-no right to s-say that, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO COME NEAR ME! I don't even know why I stuck up for y-you earlier…you're just a m-monster pretending to be a man. Heh, I think you don't e-even know w-what a mother is!" Hinata yelled at him, stuttering quite a bit. Gaara was hurt greatly by her remark, but he had no time to delve into how he felt. He had to stop her from doing something stupid. Gaara edged closer to her, his hands outstretched to grab her before she fell. He jumped for her, hoping to reach her before she took the last step. Unfortunately though, she slipped right before he could grasp her hand. The only things that came out of her mouth were screams as she fell of the top of the hospital, the wind gushing past her.

Gaara stared in horror as she descended, knowing this was far worse then what happened before. The tree was not as tall, and he was not as far. He would not let harm befall her he said to himself, a part felt that he would never forgive her if she did. He knew however his sand was not quick enough to reach her, but he had an idea on how to get to her faster. He jumped off the roof; racing towards her has fast as he could, mentally forcing the sand out of his gourd to increase his speed. In seconds he was just some feet away from her, and Gaara had to act fast to save both of their lives. He used his sand to pull her close to him and soon, Gaara had her held tightly close to him. She still screamed though, and it made it hard for Gaara to focus. Nevertheless, he made his gourd dissolve back into sand and turned it into a huge bed of sand. Although this would cushion the fall, Gaara knew that at the speed he was going hitting the ground would prove lethal. He turned himself in mid air, so that way he would be the only one to receive the impact of the fall. Gaara hoped that it would be enough for an apology for Hinata. He could hear the wind whisper past his ear faster, and he knew what would happen next.

The bed of sand managed to slightly cushion his fall, but even so, Gaara was injured greatly. As Hinata opened her eyes, she saw the kage underneath her, dark red blood spilling out from his side, his body clearly in desperate need for medical attention. Luckily, a team of medic nin were having a break outside and reacted swiftly, carrying Gaara into the medical wards. Hinata followed them slightly, mostly out of guilt, and a bit of something else that she wasn't sure off. As she did, she saw Kiba and Shino along the way. "OH MY GOD, HINATA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Kiba yelled loudly as he and Akamaru ran along next to her. Hinata panted as she tried to summarize what had occurred for them. "Gaara…saved…me," she exclaimed, still trying keep up with the nin who carried him. "Oh shit…Tsunade's going to have our asses for this…," Kiba said. "Kiba…now's not the time for vulgarity," Shino said as relaxed as always, even at the pace they were running. Soon the two began arguing again, but Hinata paid them no heed. She merely focused on Gaara, and the amount of blood he lost. A pair of the medics carried him while one kept performing healings seals all over him. Soon, they arrived at the emergency ward, and the doctors told the three to stand outside and let the team inside do their jobs.

Time seemed to pass by quickly, as it was already very late into the night. Kiba and Shino were restless, eager to go home after finding out that the kage was alright. "Man, I hope they tell us whether he's dead or not soon, I'm getting tired," Kiba yawned, sleepy after such a long day. "Shut up Kiba…if he's dead we're going to have hell on our hands. Tsunade is going to pin it on us, since we WE'RE supposed to guard him," Shino said as he fiddled around with a cricket in his hands. "Well it ain't our fault that's for sure…I mean I didn't ask him to jump off a building and -. Kiba was interrupted when Shino tossed another orange at him. He was about to yell at him for what he did but Shino motioned Kiba to look at Hinata. When he looked, he saw his dear friend standing by the screen, looking on as the doctors try and do something about the boy who had just saved her. Kiba instantly understood what his silent friend meant, and the both of them approached her, intent on finding out if she was ok.

"Hinata, ya' ok?" Kiba asked, worried. Hinata merely shook her head slowly, not wishing to answer him. "C'mon, lets go get something to eat, I'm sure ya' hungry right?" Kiba asked, hoping she'd come to. Hinata didn't answer him again, merely staring through the glass at the group of doctors who were busy tending to Gaara. Kiba was about to say something again when Shino held him back, hoping his rather dim friend would get the message. Kiba understood, and just slumped back on the couch, deciding that he'd count how long it took him to possibly die of boredom. There was merely silence, until a doctor finally came out of the emergency room. The three quickly went to her; they're eyes anxious for an answer. The doctor looked at them with a rather straight face, no signs of emotions anywhere. It was then she broke into a smile and told them the news. "The Kazekage's condition is not in any condition that I would say is excellent, but he'll live to see another day. Right now he's unconscious from the fall, but I'd say he's fine. Now I'm going to file the report to Tsunade and your sensei, so if you please," she said, walking off towards the reception to get some paper work, leaving a very relieved group of chunin ninjas.

"Well, now that we know the prick's all right, I guess we might as well just head home and call it a night. HEY, we even might be able to take a break from "guarding" the twat tomorrow!" Kiba exclaimed, enthusiastic about having to not look after Gaara for now. Even Shino couldn't help but feel a burden was lifted, having not to attend to the young Kazekage for how long it may be. Everyone but Hinata was overjoyed with the current situation, and she only showed her depression with the look guilt that was plastered on her face. Her two friends quickly came to notice this, and at first Kiba wanted to tell Hinata it wasn't her fault, but Shino held him by the shoulder, signaling to his friend that the only help they could provide for Hinata was to leave her be. "Hinata, me and Kiba are going back to out homes…do you want us to take you back to the Hyuga residence," Shino asked, hoping she would say something.

Unfortunately for him, all he received was silence, the young woman not uttering a sound. Shino took this as an answer, and signaled to Kiba that they should just let her stay alone for the night. As they walked out, Kiba couldn't help but voice something that was swimming in the back of his thoughts to Shino. "You know, even though that Gaara guy is a complete psychopath, in my opinion at least, he still…saved Hinata's life, and I guess he's cool in my books," Kiba said as he stared up into the sky. "And that Kiba, has got to be the most sensible thing you've ever thought to say in your entire flea ridden life," Shino answered, mocking his friend. The two soon began to bicker yet again as they walked themselves home.

The ward was quiet, the only sound that could be heard were the crickets outside, playing their sweet lullaby. Hinata decided not to go back, instead choosing to spend her entire night with the unconscious boy that lay in front of him. Gaara was stiff; his body covered in numerous stitches and bandages, clearly the fall had taken a toll on him. Hinata felt sorrow slowly overtake her, the guilt drowning her slowly, inch by inch, consuming her mind. The words she said to him echoed around her, repeating itself over and over like a broken record. She had called him a monster, something which she had never called anyone in her life, and now was next to the supposed "monster". But now, all she could see now was Gaara, a person, who had willingly jumped off a building to save her, was now cold and still like a corpse. He was alive, and she knew that, but nonetheless, he had chosen to give up his life just for her own, the same person who had despised him not too long ago just because he asked her a question. She knew it hurt her, and was angry at him for asking such a thing, but now, seeing him sprawled over the hospital's beds, she realized he asked that question for a reason, but didn't know why.

Hinata wanted him to wake up, so she could understand why he would ask such a thing to her. She wanted him to open his eyes, look at her, and speak to her. Hinata desperately wanted to hear his voice, the way it sounded like the calm of the ocean to her, so still and yet threatening at the same time. But now, all she could hear was his slow breathing, and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She looked at him and saw how much of a man the murderous boy she once saw had grown into. Hinata knew he had catching features, the night they met at that bench coming into mind, but now, with his shirt removed, she could take in the true shape of his body. Every inch of his chest was well built, yet not overly toned, sitting neatly on the fence. His arms seemed frail underneath his big shirt, but now Hinata saw how truly masculine they really were. She felt a strange warmth now taking over, the guilt that had bothered her before dispersed, a new sensation sweeping over her. Hinata wished to feel him, to touch his body, his arms holding her.

She then quickly snapped out of it, realizing what kind of thoughts began to play within her head. Hinata shook her head and looked at Gaara again, and knew how much pain his body must be in. The scars, the blood, and the agonizing pain that he had to be experiencing were all her fault, and there was no way she could make amends for it. Hinata knelt beside the hospital bed and stared at his face, how serene he looked. She saw a hint of blood red on his forehead, and she swept aside his fiery hair to see a tattoo instead of a bruise. The words imprinted upon his flesh said love. Hinata found it weird, such a tattoo on such an emotionless person, but quickly she scolded herself, remembering Gaara was unconscious because of her. Fatigue was taking its toll on her, and Hinata soon felt her eye lids become lazy, and slowly she drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

The light of dawn managed to crawl through the windows, and it awakened a certain Kazekage. Gaara let his eye lids slowly open, and scanned his surroundings. Bleach white walls, musty air, and the scent of death greeted him, and instantly Gaara knew he was in a hospital. He slowly tried to recall the events of yesterday that led him to this, and tried to sit up only to feel a surge of pain flow through him. Wincing back down, Gaara looked to his body to see bandages and stitches covering most of his form. It was only then Gaara's mind flashed with the rush of wind beating against his face and hard dirt greeting his body. He could then feel something underneath his left arm, and he swiftly glanced to his side. What he saw gave him quite a shock as he looked right at the face of the girl who caused him all the pain. Hinata slept soundly, not noticing Gaara's arm wrapped around her back and sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position. Gaara could not help but chortle quietly, this girl could sleep in such unappealing ways. However, he quickly felt guilty, for Gaara realized that she must have been watching him the whole night, most likely because she was the cause of his misfortune. Even so, Gaara was not mad towards her, and wished to show his gratitude, even though she was too busy in her dreams to notice.

Gaara slowly lifted his arm off her and began forcing himself up, using quite a bit of fortitude to ignore the utter disagreement his body felt towards his actions. Eventually, he was in a sitting position, and with that got off the bed, almost crumbling down as he did. His legs were still in dire pain, and he knew he shouldn't have done that, but Gaara wasn't going to let that stop him. Gaara looked at Hinata and the way she slept, and couldn't help but frown. The position she was in isn't a good way to rest and a ninja needed to be well rested. But in truth, Gaara just felt awful that she lay asleep like that while watching him, and slowly he carried Hinata, hoping not to awaken her. He could feel his entire body cry out in pain, clearly giving him signs that he couldn't continue doing this. Gaara didn't listen though, and with his last ounce of strength, and some tender hands, he gently set her down on his bed, Hinata eyes still closed.

Gaara finally felt the pain he withstood finally kicking in, and quickly he sat on a nearby chair, letting his legs stretch to ease himself in. After making himself more comfortable, he looked back at his bed and saw Hinata sleeping soundly, her face looking at him. Gaara looked up and sighed, trying to get back the memories he seemed to have lost yesterday. He recalled that he asked her something, and that it hurt her greatly. Then he recalled how she suddenly warped out of reality, her conscience drifting in some imaginary place. Then he remembered when she had yelled at him and said something that made Gaara feel a gash in his heart, yet he didn't know what it was. Slowly, pieces of what occurred the day before reformed itself like a puzzle, the words she said to him coming back into place. The more this happened, the more it hurt Gaara, and soon, the things she had accused him off replayed itself in his ears.

"You don't even know what a mother is." Gaara felt his chest go numb as he remembered those words, and felt the same dark, savage fury that fueled him all those years ago. The same feeling when Yashamaru had broken his hope for having someone who cared for him, the same when he saw the sight of his foes blood, when he let the Shukaku poison his head with honeyed lies and insidious whispers. He looked at Hinata and felt like killing her, to see her breathe out the last bits of her life, to see her blood flow like a river. Gaara stood up and slowly walked towards her, ignoring yet again the pain, it being numbed by his unbridled anger. He looked at her, how she slept so soundly when not knowing the doom she had unleashed upon herself. He scanned the room with his blazing eyes, and spotted his trusty gourd in one corner, the sand inside it ready for any order he was about to give and Gaara had a one.

Slowly, the sand rose out of the gourd, and coiled towards Gaara, like a snake would to its charmer, and rose off the floor, reaching in height of Gaara. He was about to give his final orders, wishing to end her life right then and there for the things she had said to him. But then, she suddenly awoke and looked at Gaara, and those same accursed eyes froze him in place, his mind unable to complete the command. Even though he wanted to kill her, end her life to quell his anger, Gaara knew that something within him wouldn't allow it. Then, with a confused and rather frightened face, she spoke to him. "G-Gaara, what is it?" she uttered, her voice trembling slightly. It was with at that moment that Gaara's anger was replaced with something else. Pain.

"You…insolent wench, you dared speak such things to me?" he remarked, not being able to control his emotions, his eyes looking upon her with a seething anger. "What are you talking about?" Hinata asked, afraid of his voice sounded. He answered her by pushing down on the bed, his right hand on crushing her neck slowly so he could savor the life escape from her eyes. Gaara pressed down on her neck, the pressure he applied getting stronger by the seconds. Hinata tried in vain to push him off her, Gaara's strength far outclassing her own. However, she managed, with the last ounce of air in her lungs, speak to him. "W…why?" she wheezed, barely being able to say the word. It was with that one word that suddenly Gaara realized what he had allowed to transpire. The monster within him managed to escape because of his laxity, his loss of self control almost causing him to take another life. He quickly released her and fell back towards the wall, the burden of knowing what could have happened too much for him to bear. Gaara felt himself slip slowly towards the floor, hands covering his face hoping to hide the shame. Gaara finally rested upon the cold bleach white floors of the hospital, his head in his knees, not daring to look at her.

Hinata was in a state of confusion and fear as she looked at Gaara. He was going to kill her at one moment, seemingly enjoying the fact he was going to claim her life, and the next he was in a fetal position, his hair and knees blocking his face from her eyes. At first Hinata just wanted to dash out of the room and get as far away from this madman as possible, but now, looking at him sit in such a vulnerable way made her heart sank. Hesitantly, she got up from the bed and went towards Gaara, hoping she wouldn't aggravate him further. When she was just mere inches away from him, he slowly looked up at her, giving Hinata a shiver down her spine. But he didn't try to lunge at her again; instead he just stared at her with deeply sorrowful eyes, his lids heavy from some mysterious force and face that showed a feeling of fatigue, regret and depression all in one. "You're right," was all he said before he let his face scrunch up against his knees a second time.


	7. Truth

* * *

**Hey, its me, soz for being so late on the update, kinda busy with school(which I don't bother with) and...GAMES OF PURE GLORY!! Ahem, so as I stated earlier, please forgive me for my sloth in writing this fiction, and know that i will now focus on it 100 PERCENT...unless i get some pie, then i'd take a break...pieeeeeee... **

* * *

She just gazed at Gaara, not sure on what to do. The boy turned from a psychotic killer to an emotional wreck in just a moment worth. Even so, Hinata felt compelled to help him for she felt as if she was the reason for everything that had happened just now. Slowly, Hinata sat next to him, feeling as if this was the right course of action, and gingerly she shifted herself closer to him. Then, as if some mystical hand guided her own hand, she wrapped around her arm around Gaara, not caring if he enjoyed the gesture at all, only having the safe knowledge that he needed it greatly.

Gaara felt a strange, soothing presence around him, and slowly he cocked his head to the side to see Hinata's arm wrapped around like a sheet, and her face looking at him with an expression of concern in her deep, milky eyes. Never has anyone done such a thing, not even his own brother and sister embraced him in this way yet, this girl, this complete stranger, who knew nothing of him or the atrocities he had committed in his past was willing to hold him, the murderer countless lives, so close, so near. Gaara just wanted to shove her aside, so he could lie still in his own shell, but he couldn't. Every time he tried to force his muscle to follow his commands, they refused. Slowly, Gaara felt himself easing into her touch, and then, Gaara felt something wet flow down his cheeks slowly. He let a finger touch the spot were it ran down, and he realized what it was. Tears.

He felt his body tremble, and Gaara noticed Hinata's face growing more worried as she looked at him. "Why are you crying?" she asked her voice soft as she spoke. Gaara merely answered her with silence, pushing her away. Hinata pressed on however, determined to know what was wrong with him, even if he didn't realize something was wrong. "You said I was right…what am I right about?" she asked, hoping this would get Gaara to finally open up. It took w while, but her turned his face to her and spoke soft words, as if he was ashamed to say it. "I never knew…what a mother really was," was all he said before turning his back towards her.

It was then that Hinata memories returned, and she recalled all the cruel things she had said to him on the roof yesterday. She felt like the monster now though, realizing that all that Gaara was feeling now, was because of her. "I'm so sorry…for everything I said yesterday. I didn't mean it-. "But they were true…I killed my mother," interrupted Gaara, his voice saddened by the confession. Hinata was utterly silenced by what he said, not knowing what to say back towards the boy in front of her. Slowly she pulled herself towards him, and both of them were sitting next to each other, their knees crawled up to their chests.

Hinata stared at Gaara as he looked on towards the blank wall in front of them, no word being uttered by either of the two. Hinata wanted to tell something to Gaara that she knew she wouldn't have told anyone else she had just met. "When…I was small…I killed my mother to. It was in my house's garden, and she and I were just enjoying the serenity of the place, when an assassin tried to kill me with a kunai…but instead…it…hit my…mother…and". Hinata could not finish the sentence before breaking down, her grief over the loss of her beloved mother coming back to her. She tried her best to hold back the tears, but they just poured out of her eyes like a waterfall, staining her face. She slowly sobbed on, and then she began to hiccup violently. Gaara looked at her with scrutiny, the state she was in strange and alien to him. Hinata didn't care though; she just kept on crying in silence. Gaara got up and went to the bedside table, pouring some water that was left in a pitch into a cup. Hinata's blood began to boil, furious that he could just quench his thirst after she had just opened up to him in a way no one else had ever seen her do. But then the kage offered her the cup, bewildering the young woman.

"Stop your crying…it makes you look unappealing," he said, his voice stoic and commanding. Hinata, unsure of what to do, just reached out for the glass and slowly sipped the water inside. After a few sips, Hinata felt herself slowly recovering from how she was earlier. She looked at Gaara, who still stared at her, and by some force of will, she managed to bring up a smile, to show thanks. Gaara nodded, signifying he understood, before he collapsed against his bed. Hinata shot up instantly as the kage fell, helping him get back on his feet. She realized that Gaara's wounds have not healed, and that his body finally gave out after all that moving about. "Gaara, you should get back on your bed…hell, you shouldn't have even gotten out of it in the first place," Hinata said as she helped the young man get back on his feet. "I…got off it...so you could have a proper…bed," Gaara retorted as he lay back on the bed, his voice exhausted after having withstand the pain for so long.

Hinata felt a deep guilt, knowing all the things she had put him through, and sheepishly sat down on a nearby chair, looking at Gaara, wishing to apologize to him. "I'm…so sorry. Everything I said to you was so unaccounted for…I was…well, my mo-mother w-was a-and". Hinata couldn't even finish her self before sobbing, her hot tears pouring down her cheeks all over again. Gaara was annoyed by this, and turned to her with a stout look on his face. "Stop crying…it was not your fault," Gaara said quietly. "W-what?" Hinata stuttered. "Your mother gladly gave her life in exchange of yours…and you cry over her sacrifice?" he said as he looked down at her with judging eyes. Suddenly, Hinata stood up from the chair, the words Gaara said reducing her guilt to nothing, instead allowing anger to take its place. "How do you know if she did that for me because I'm her daughter, and not because I am the heiress to the Hyuga clan? What makes you know the things that ran through her head as she took the kunai? What do you know!" she yelled, angered at his bold statement

Hinata approached Gaara, and with an unseen strength, she shoved him until he nearly toppled. Luckily for Gaara his bed was right behind him, and instead his mattress greeted him instead of the solid ground. However, Hinata was still not letting the lad off the hook, for what he said tore any shred of regret of what she had done to him out of her. "WHY DO YOU THINK SHE DIED FOR ME? IT WASN'T OUT OF LOVE, BUT INSTEAD FOR LOYALTY! SHE WAS A LOWLY HYUGA AND I WAS TO BE THE NEXT LEADER OF MY WRETCHED CLAN! THAT'S WHY SHE DIED, SHE DIED FOR AN INVESTMENT!" she yelled at Gaara as tears streamed down her eyes again. Gaara looked at her with shock and awe, astounded at how she could change from guilt to pure rage in a matter of moments. Unfortunately, Hinata did not share the same regards towards him.

Without warning, she threw the glass he offered her earlier right at him, the flying piece of china narrowly hitting him. It was then Gaara knew he had to put a stop to this, and quickly, sand arose from the floor and wrapped itself around Hinata's legs and arms, restraining the crazed nin. "Calm yourself woman. Don't force me to hurt you," he said, his voice menacing. Hinata was unfazed however, returning his answer with only the fiery vigor in her eyes. "Do your worst," she said coldly. Gaara obliged, using his sand to shove her back into the chair she was in earlier. However, he made his sand slowly recoil back, not wishing to harm her. Hinata breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling at a quick pace, her anger still lurking like a predator in the brush.

Silence soon fell, neither of them wishing to say something to the other, just hoping that somebody would just intervene right now. After a while, Hinata's rage finally subsided and slowly, she realized what had occurred briefly ago. "I…apologize for what I did…and you have a point," she said with a hushed voice. "What point?" Gaara asked, rather confused at what she said. "About my mother," she said as she got up, intending to clean up the shattered glass that was all over the floor. Gaara saw pain in her eyes still, realizing what he had said must've caused her sudden provocation recently. Gaara felt a tang of guilt, and wished to make amends with her. As he looked at Hinata who was busy picking up pieces of scattered china, Gaara saw not the shy, quiet nin he met unintentionally two nights ago, but someone who he shared, to his disbelief, sympathy.

After she threw the shards of glass she held into a nearby bin, Hinata sat back down in her chair, hiding her face from Gaara. She felt awful about what she did earlier, especially since all he did was tell her the truth. Hinata knew her mother loved her dearly, and that she didn't give her life for her just because she was the Hyuga heiress. But to her, it made the hurt even worse. The lie she tried to live with made things easier on her, but she knew her mother gave her life up so Hinata could become what she is now. However, Hinata despised the thought of anyone giving their lives up for her, a pathetic, weak, cowardly excuse of a ninja. She never showed it, but every time she was saved by someone, she hated herself even more. Hinata was suddenly pulled back into reality when Gaara suddenly called her.

"I sense you're regret...and I suggest you let go of whatever it is," Gaara said, as if he could read her very mind. Hinata looked up at him, annoyed at what he just said. "And what makes you say I should…that I should forgive myself for being so weak, so helpless that I couldn't even save my own mother?" she said, restraining herself from lashing out like before. Gaara looked at her with intense eyes, knowing that the only way to convince this girl was to reveal his life to her, hoping it would make amends between them. Gaara took a deep breath before he began telling her his entire life's story.

"As I have told you, I killed my mother at birth, but the reason why is because of my accursed father. He wished to create the perfect weapon, and used his own son for his own twisted purposes. For years I had a monster inside me, and no one in my village ever cared for me…except my uncle…" Gaara took a pause as he mentioned Yashamaru, trying not to let his temper fly as he spoke of the bastard. "But even he lied, hoping to kill me when I was a child…and it was after that I became the Demon of the Sands. Even now, with the monster gone, I am still plagued with the voices of all the people I've killed in cold blood, cursed to hear them every time I let my mind rest. Now you know why I say let go of your regrets…or be haunted by them" It was there Gaara stopped, hoping every word would sink into her like a poison, hoping it would help her come to a realization of what could happen to her.

Hinata was shocked at what he told her, not realizing how much suffering Gaara had went through when he was a child. She looked at the boy who lay on the bed in front of her, and couldn't help but see the sorrow hidden within the jade pools of his eyes. "I…don't know what to say…I-I'm too lost for words," Hinata said, still stunned at what Gaara just shared with her. "I don't expect you to say anything; I just want you to know where you're heading. Can you now see the consequences of my actions, how they made me into…THIS!" he stated, Gaara's voice strong and firm. Hinata merely nodded, showing she understood what he meant. The room was quiet , silence hanging in the air yet again before Hinata spoke. "I…I think…we should talk about…each other more…," Hinata said quietly, not trying to sound pathetic. Gaara looked at her strangely, but he tilted his head, showing he agreed. So for what was left of the morning, Hinata spoke to Gaara, telling her more about her life, and so did he, the two becoming rather close as the time passed by.


End file.
